


Tattoos and Girlfriends- A Neilsen Story (feat. Danforth, Evans, and Cox)

by OllieCatSuperNova



Series: Making Money, Stealing Things... The Family Business! [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kelsi wants a girlfriend, M/M, i guess i ship them now?, oh yeah and kelsi gets hurt so there's that, then runs into her good ol' pal Martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCatSuperNova/pseuds/OllieCatSuperNova
Summary: Kelsi's starting to get jealous of Chad and Ryan's relationship while on a demon hunt.Turns out she actually does need someone who's more than a friend after all.





	Tattoos and Girlfriends- A Neilsen Story (feat. Danforth, Evans, and Cox)

Minnesota was nothing like Kelsi expected. She’d expected snow, Canadian accents, and lots of hotdish. Instead she woke up in the back of their Volkswagen van, looking out the window to see endless beige buildings, old, conservative-looking people wandering the sidewalks, drivers so passive that driving looked like torture, and at least six police vehicles parked at a Burger King.

 

The curtain that divided the front two seats of the van from the back cargo hold/sleeping area was closed, so Ryan and Chad didn’t notice her stir. Naturally, she listened in on them. “I never thought driving anywhere would be worse than New York, but this… No one fucking knows when to go!” Ryan’s voice whispered in frustration. “Everyone just keeps trying to wave everyone else through, so no one ends up going!”

 

“Babe, calm down.” That was Chad, voice quiet and soothing. “Do you want me to take over?” Kelsi smirked, she loved those two and in all honesty, she was starting to want what they had. She wanted someone to snuggle up to at night- or day, whenever she could get some shut-eye.

 

She leaned back against the pillows and shut her eyes, not bothering with her contacts yet. Maybe she could sleep for a couple more minutes, but then she felt the van slow to a stop and she mentally groaned. Maybe they were just switching drivers? “Hey, Kelsi, we’re here!” Ryan called, sounding irritated. Of course she couldn’t be that lucky.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up,” she mumbled, sitting up to put her contacts in. She heard them climb out of the van and a few seconds later they opened up the back doors. Kelsi was in nothing but a pair of Ryan’s joggers and a sports bra, and Chad chuckled nervously. “What, never seen a girl before?”

 

He glanced down and said sheepishly, “No, it’s just… I thought you’d have a tattoo like Ryan, is all.”

 

She glanced down at her chest, then smirked at him, “He’s been trying to get me to go have one done, but I think I can handle myself.” Ryan rolled his eyes, then looked over at Chad’s bare chest- that was another thing about Chad, he barely ever even wore a shirt- and Kelsi turned to grab some stuff from the trunk behind the passenger’s seat, because the way Ryan was looking at his boyfriend…

 

Kelsi took out a couple of spare pistols, Ryan always carried his own, and a few cartons of silver bullets. She also slipped into a loose flannel shirt and tied her hair up. “You should  _ both _ get tattoos,” Ryan said thoughtfully, and Kelsi shook her head affectionately, handing him a duffel bag full of salt and paint for the hunt. “Come on, we better set up inside.”

 

***

 

“This is so boring!” Chad complained loudly, so Kelsi threw a crumpled up granola bar wrapper at him. If he couldn’t so much as wait out a demon then what was to point of bringing him with on hunts? 

 

“Go make sure the traps are all set, no breaks in the paint, clear path leading to us,” she ordered as nice as she could. There was a time when she would have caved to anything anyone threw at her, but after two full years of hunting she was strong and even a bit forceful. She watched Chad walk away and went back to playing with her gun. Stupid demons, always causing trouble…

 

“Hey,” Ryan said softly, and she looked up to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?” She sighed heavily, Ryan knew her too well. 

 

“Well, we’ve been on more hunts than I can count, and Chad joined us way back towards the beginning and… I guess I just envy you guys.” She looked away, embarrassed.

 

Ryan gave her a comforting hug. “Hey, we’ll always be here, you’re not alone in this.”

 

She sighed, because Ryan wasn’t getting it, he didn’t understand. She smiled anyways, and said softly, “Thanks Ry.”

 

Chad ran into the room, eyes stoney, “They’re here.”

 

***

 

“Kelsi! No no no, come on…” Ryan’s voice filtered slowly through Kelsi’s ears, but they sounded thick, far away. She couldn’t really see either, it was like looking through a tunnel filled with thick fog, lights and shadows were just about all she could make out. “Chad, drive faster!” Then everything went dark and silent again.

 

***

 

Kelsi opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times because the bright white room she was in couldn’t be right. There was a stabbing pain in her left arm, and her throat was like sandpaper. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry to do anything. Suddenly Ryan’s face came into view, and she tried a smile, knowing damn well how silly it probably looked due to how tired she was. God, she was tired.

 

“How you doin’?” Ryan asked, his voice soft, laced with worry. He had dark circles under his eyes- evidence at how worried he must have been. In their years of hunting together, none of them had gotten hurt enough to require professionals. Sewing needles, dental floss, and whiskey was about all they ever needed.

 

Kelsi hauled herself up into a sitting position, wincing as a burning ache shot through her ribs. “I’m super. You get the de- the job done?” She hoped the black-eyed bastard hadn’t gotten away because of her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to live it down if it had.

 

Ryan nodded, “Yeah, we got it.” There was a pause, comfortable, warm. It had always been like that with them, from the moment they started theater. After a moment, Ryan added, “So, what do you remember?”

 

What did she…? Damn it, what  _ had _ happened? “Well, Chad came in and warned us, then I grabbed my gun and went to my post. The son of a bitch came right at me, and he was damn good. Not snap-your-neck-with-no-effort good, but he did have a shit ton of fight in him. Then…” she trailed off, because that’s where her memory got fuzzy. Then  _ what _ ? What had happened to get her hospitalized?

 

Ryan waited, anxiety seeping through his features before he carefully masked them. “You don’t remember, do you?” She shook her head, frustrated. Ryan’s hand was on hers, gentle and caring yet having a business-like quality. “Do you think you can move? Chad’s waiting outside.”

 

Kelsi nodded, slowly standing up, her left forearm was heavy with a cast and there were bandages over her ribcage. Okay, so the thing had managed to break her arm and ribs, fantastic. Ryan helped her out of the room, guiding her out through back rooms and staff-only hallways to get out unseen. Into the back of the van and mere minutes later on an empty highway. Ryan was with her in the back, Chad driving silently. “Ryan, what the hell happened?”

 

Ryan paused in his work of stowing away pain-killers and canteens of water- why waste all of those plastic bottles?- and looked at her. The cautious glance towards Chad didn’t go unnoticed. “It possessed you.” The words were like a punch to the stomach, even though it wasn’t that big of a surprise. “You and Chad are getting tattoos  _ today _ .” 

 

She nodded and lay back, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep. “Wake me when we’re there,” she murmured, turning over the news in her mind.  _ It possessed you _ . 

 

***

 

“Hey Ry!” the voice was familiar, but Kelsi couldn’t quite place it. Chad was helping her along, following after Ryan. Her ribs still hurt, but the compression of her bandages plus the painkillers helped a lot, and she held her left forearm close to her body. She kept her eyes cast down at the ground, walking carefully into the dimly lit shop.

 

Suddenly Chad stopped and nudged her, and just before she could say anything snappy, she caught sight of none other than Martha Cox, and her breath was suddenly punched out of her lungs with surprise. She’d said Ryan’s name- nickname rather- so casually, like they’d been keeping up with each other regularly, which didn’t make sense because Ryan had hardly left Kelsi’s sight in the past three years. “Hey Martha,” Ryan’s voice broke through her thoughts, “You know how you did me that favour a few years ago? When you first “graduated” ink school?”

 

She laughed, that same bombastic laugh from all those years ago, from high school. Kelsi felt her heart flutter a little. “You mean when I dropped out of cosmetology school because I’d learned all about tats? Yeah, you need me to touch up your ink?”

 

Ryan pushed Chad and Kelsi forward. “Actually, they need the same thing I got.” 

 

Martha lightly punched his shoulder and murmured, “You Satan worshippers.” She was laughing, so Kelsi knew she was joking, kidding around about something she was familiar with, by the sound of her voice. When her eyes met with Kelsi’s, she stopped, flashing a more subdued smile. “Kelsi, come on back, I can do yours first.” She was frozen. Her feet wouldn’t move. The suddenly the gears clicked into place and she felt like she was floating across the floor. 

 

She sat in a comfortable chair and Martha prepped her needles. Kelsi just stared, awstruck. Martha turned back to face her, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a while, until Martha made a vague gesture and said, “I’ll need you to take your shirt off so I can get to your heart.”

 

Kelsi obediently removed her shirt, but instead of laying back and letting Martha give her the tattoo, she grabbed the other girl’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Martha kissed back and that’s when they both knew that Martha wouldn’t be working here anymore, and things suddenly got much more complicated, but everyone thought they seemed simpler.

 

Turns out tattoos really do get you girlfriends.


End file.
